Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Phinix
Day 1 This is a story told by the old a story of a hero, a hero so bold. It tells of a man created by moon a man who slept with the lions, and hunted at noon. He once stopped moon from ceasing and ended all evil in the world, a gift rather pleasing but as he vanished, in the flash of the night when evil came back, the people could not fight. The hero still rests somewhere out in a church if you plan to find him, you must make a great search this story is still to be unfolded, and is not just riches and glory this is a story, an Yes, that is correct ladies and gentlemen, Epic Story II is finally ready to be made. I have gathered all of my ideas and came to a final climax of my ideas, and now it's time to spill em' all out and share them with you all. I don't have too much time today to explain, but I promise more info will be out tommorow under this text. Also, while we're at it, I feel as if I owe you guys something, so let me just flat-out confirm it right here, Epic Story III will infact happen and will conclude the Epic Story series. While Epic Story was focused more on special abilities aquired through a certain glove, this will be focusing on those abilities all in physical weapons, and how they can be used more uniquely to your advantage. And you may learn about the truth ''of Epic Story I, and how it changes the way you look at the series. Epic Story II is going to be in production very soon, so keep an eye out. This, is the Hatchet of Moon. You may even start making connections now, with Jake's hatchet he had in the first game. This Hatchet was weilded by the very Child of Moon himself. But... who is the Child of Moon? All will be answered in due time. This is just one of the many weapons found throughout the game. Soon you will see all of them in action, in this masterpiece of an origin story. Anyways, stay tuned, and keep an eye out on the page is you enjoyed Epic Story I. And while we're discussing previously announced things, I guess I'll just announce this right here. Craftendo is getting a reboot, and the story will be improved upon soon enough. We have recreated the entire set of the original Craftendo and improved upon it. However we're taking a little break on working on it, for we want to move on to something new, for a little while at least. But we are working on it. And actually, since it is a reboot, if you have Minecraft and you want to join our RP, go on right ahead. It'd be nice to bring someone new to the table. Just let me know in the comments if you're interested. (No Minecraft Drama GUARANTEED, we have gone a whole 6 months without it, so don't bring it back). Yep that's about it for Day 1, Day 2 will come out later tonight. Day 2 My personal take on an umbrella.. now presenting '''ARCTICDOME' ARCTICDOME is my personal take on an umbrella, and is the first umbrella I have created. In this game, I took my favorite characters in several genres, even obscure ones, and combined them in one universe. I took 2 characters from several genres. 2 video game characters, 2 web show characters, 2 movie characters, 2 book characters, 2 tv show characters, 2 cereal characters, 2 restaraunt characters, 2 board game characters, and 2 youtubers. I choose my favorites from each category, and now they're all going to duke it out, in ARCTICDOME. Since I don't have much info, I'll give ya'll hints on characters. CHARACTER HINTS VIDEO GAME CHARACTER - It's time to split! WEB SERIES CHARACTER - I'm friends with my dad. MOVIE CHARACTER - We have to go back... back to the FUTURE! BOOK CHARACTER - The first person in the Oasis to find and complete the first gate. TV CHARACTER - What comes after 10? CEREAL CHARACTER - Who took me Lucky Charms? RESTARAUNT CHARACTER - Finger lickin' good. BOARD GAME CHARACTER - The game you'll never finish... YOUTUBER - Great moves, keep it up, proud of you. Guess away, and I will let you know if you're right in the comments! Day 3 Category:Subpages Category:Presentations